mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo; Where are They! Day 1
Day One I want my..... Clozobozo woke up that morning totally stunned and without thinking, shot out her house and shouted "RIHANNA! - What? I don't even know why I said that I mean Kat". Clozo was confused. "What are you all doing here outside my house?" The gang rushed after her and Clozo ran back inside. There was a struggle to close the door but they forced there way in; she ran upstairs as the manic crowed gave chase.... They burst into her bedroom just to see one sole of her bare feet disapear outside at the top of the window. Clozo was making her way up on to the roof and hoping to make her escape via another roof. All were screaming and shouting as Clozo almost slipped on the dank tiles after a night of rain. She wasn't feeling lucky and hoped this was one of those nightmares that you wake up screaming from in clammy cold sweat... "I have done nothing but tried my best to help my Ghoul friends, and I know I should have woke earlier to sort things out, but if you gave me more time I can help". "Sounds like a save my skin cop out" shouted someone from the crowd. Clozo then looked deseperation in the face, saw a chance to jump over to a neighbours tree, leapt and perfectly latched on to a branch. Unfortunately the tree had suffered from infestation and was wrotting from the inside. The branch gave way and Clozo bumped to the ground; first her back crunched onto the path, followed imdeitately by her head which craked open. Clozo was pretty, now she was prety ugly as she gasped and gasped... As she laid their gasoing her body began to change, fist becoming thin and her face becoming more and more bony as her flesh began to dissapear... "I have, gasp gasp, I have some, gasp, clues gasp!" Opening her hand a piec of paper fell out as she breathed no more and turned into the Mummy! The paper something she came across and manage to decipher some pieces of text. ~~a~~~~~ ~~~~~~a~ ~~ ~a~~~~~~~: ~i~ C~~~iti~~ - ~i~~ t~~ C~~~~ ~~a~t~~ ~~ T~~ T~~~~a~~ ~~~t G~~~t, ~~ ~~ t~~ ~a~t ~a~ ~ta~~i~g. *A~i~it~: ~~c~~it~ a ~i~i~~ ~~~ ~ig~t~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ i~ ~~~~a~~~ t~ t~~ ~~a~~~~~ ~~~~~~a~. *A~i~it~: ~~~~~ ~i~ ~i~i~~ t~ ~~ t~~ ~a~ta~~~~ ~~~~ ~~ ~i~~i~g ~~ ~~~~ ~ig~t~. *~i~ ~i~i~~ t~~~ ~~t~~~~ ~it~ a~~~~ia ~~t ~~t~~ a~ ~~ ~a~ i~~t~~ct~~ t~at ~a~ ~~~~ a~~ ca~ ~~t ~~~~~~~~ (~~~~a~), a~~ ~~tai~~ ~~ ~~~ t~~i~ c~~~~~~~~t~ ~~t~. *I~ t~~ ~~a~~~~~ ~~~~~~a~ i~ ~i~~~~, ~~ i~ ~~~~a~~~~ i~ ~i~ ~a~t ~i~i~~, ~~t ~i~~ t~~ t~i~~ ti~~ *A ~~tt~~ i~ ~~~~a~~~ ~a~ ~~~~ a~~ ~ac~ ti~~ ~~ i~ ta~g~t~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~t~ at ~~~ ~~ ~a~; i.~. t~~ ~~t~~ gi~~ t~~ ~~tt~~~, t~~ ~ig~t acti~~~ gi~~ t~~ ~~tt~~~. Reminder: This is not to be solved in the thread, consider it private and confidential.